Shadows Mixed With Volturi
by TheOriginalVampCraze
Summary: Have you ever seen faces in the shadows? Ever felt them watch you? What if shadows are people? What if one is related to the Volturi? Will she reek havoc on the Cullens? Read and find out.
1. Shadows and ancient history

**Anonymous Pov**

People think that the fastest thing in the world is light. Well, they're partly right. But really the fastest thing in the world is the light's opposite. The shadow.

I know, I know. You think I'm crazy. But I'm not. Light is very fast, but shadow is just a bit faster. Shadows hide from the light so they quickly move away from them.

I might not have convinced you yet, but I will soon.

Why I'm talking about shadows and light is because of the Shadow People.

Shadow People must sound really crazy to you. But if you believe in vampires you might as well believe in Shadow People.

Shadow people are very tall and slender. A lot of people say they are quite beautiful. They have very dark hair. Usually dark brown, black, or dark red. It's very rare for dirty blond hair. Shadow People always have black eyes but if they are really powerful they have dark, very dark, blue eyes. And they are very strong in both their humanity and unnatural powers. And when I say unnatural powers, I mean unnatural.

There are threes powers and only three. Each Shadow Person has one of these powers. The powers are Shape Shifting, The Sight, and Reflection.

Shape Shifting allows the Shadow Person to, of course, shape shift into anything of their choice. Though when that Shadow Person chooses to become immortal, the last creature they turned into is the creature they are stuck with for eternity. Shadow People whom posses this power feel a slight pain when they shape shift because of the bone structures moving.

The Sight is a whole lot more painful. They can see Lost Souls and see into the future but the worst part is yet to come. When they see a Lost Soul or a person in the future, they feel what's happened to them or what's going to happen to them. Which usually ends up as pain.

The last power, Reflection, is the most powerful. The Reflection allows the Shadow Person to take anyone's power and use it for their own if they pay attention to only the person's eyes or if the person allows them to use it.

They have more powers but I'll tell them to you as we go along.

Shadow people travel in-groups of three. All groups have every power and Shadow People have to find their groups. They usually feel a sort of bond when they first see a group member. My group has been together since I was in sixth grade.

Hi, I'm Echo Noel and I'm a Shadow Girl. I have shoulder length dark wavy brown hair and I'm five-foot-ten. My power is Reflection.

Mica is the Shape Shifter in our group. She has waist long black straight hair and she's two inches shorter then me.

And Fate is our Sight. The name fits real well doesn't it? Well Fate has the rare dirty blond hair and it reaches to her shoulders and is curly. She's about the same height as me.

We all became a group when Mica and I were in sixth grade and Fate was in seventh.

I had already met Mica in the third grade so we always hung out by ourselves at recess and lunch.

Fate was a year older then us so we didn't met her till we were in the first day of sixth grade. We were in a theater arts class with a lot of seventh graders so we were stuck with second lunch on A-days.

We sat down at a table by ourselves and started talking when I felt a nudge in the back of my head. I could tell Mica felt a nudge too because she was looking around like I was.

That's when I saw Fate sitting alone at a round table in the middle of the cafeteria. She was looking at us and we walked over to her table and ate lunch with her. We knew what she was and she knew what we were so it was all settled. Our group was filled.

I know you thinking 'Hey, what's this got to do with the Volutri?' Well I'm getting to the point of all this.

In fact I'm telling you this right now in the hallways of the Tower of Volterra. But let me tell you what happened just three days ago.

Mica and I had just started High school and our history teacher, Mr. Pettway, gave us an assignment of learning about our ancestors and where they came from. But it had to be from our mother's side.

I already knew that I was part Irish because of my mother's side but that was all I knew.

So that night I was in the attic looking for an old family tree. The project wasn't due for a week but I always liked finishing homework as soon as I can.

My dad's human and my mom is a Shadow Person so she has two family tree books. One that is all true. All the family members and if they were immortal and all. And the other is what a human would believe. Real birth and death dates, which were not real to me.

I was looking for the Human family tree when I found the Shadow one. I decided to look through that one to see if I could savage anything but it looked as if my grandfather was an immortal for two centuries. And my great grandfather lived two centuries before him so I really couldn't do anything.

I was about to shut the book when I saw and blank on the page.

It was my great great grandmother from who knows how far back. And she didn't have a husband line, yet my great grandfather was her son.

I looked over the page and saw nothing that answered why it was as it was.

There was a loud bang downstairs which made me drop the book. "Mom you okay down there?" I called down the attic stairs. "Yes dear. Just dropped a couple of pans on the floor!" She called back.

I giggled. What a clumsy mother.

I picked up the Shadow family tree and noticed a letter and a drawing of a man fell out. The letter was very old so I thought it could have come from a dairy from my great great grandmother.

I read the letter and it was from my great great grandmother. But she only wrote a few lines.

_I was engaged to him because I was to give birth to his child that we made together two months before father knew that we even loved each other. We were to marry but he left four weeks ago before and never came back. To this day I haven't told my son about his real father, Lord Volturi._

That's how I ended up here in Italy with Mica and Fate. I wanted to know what happened back then and mother didn't know anything about it either. So she let me go to Italy with Mica and Fate by ourselves. It took major convincing to my father but he still doesn't understand that Shadow People can take car of them selves.

But we got here and we're not leaving till I get some answers.

Fate had a headache. And a bad one at that. So I went alone in Volterra while Mica stayed with Fate.

I was walking in the main square when I saw a woman who was totally covered in clothing and was leading a bunch of tourist into Volterra Tower. I walked up to her and asked her if they were going inside. She gave me an unnaturally beautiful smile and said yes. Her voice sounded like singing birds.

So know we are at the present time where I'm following this woman through the halls and I felt something wrong was going to happen.

I put my shield up which would protect me mentally and physically when we reached two huge doors. The doors opened and a man said, "Welcome to Volterra Tower!"

Me and the other tourist walked in and the doors quickly shut behind us. I suddenly heard screaming and snapping.

I looked around and saw people in black robes snapping people necks and some with their mouths to the people's wrist.

Suddenly a guy with brown hair and red eyes was in front of me and was trying to grab me. Man, am I glad to have put my shield up when I did! But how do I get out of here? I can't turn into a shadow and run while my shield is up but I can't take my shield off without these monsters getting me before I had a chance to turn myself into a shadow.

Then I felt a nudge in my head. I looked around at the monsters with red eyes. They all looked mad and confused because they couldn't get to me.

When my eyes fell on a man sitting in a throne between two other thrones I took the drawing (The drawing of a man I found in the attic and took with me) out of my pocket and looked between it and the man on the throne.

He was starring at me with great interest and said, "Leave her be for the moment."

He got up from his throne and walked to me.

"Lord Volturi?" I whispered.

He looked at me with a smile. "Please. Call me Aro. And how, may I ask, do you know me?" He said. He tried to grab my hand but my shield wouldn't let he get two inches close to me.

I handed him the drawing in my hand.

"I know you because of that drawing and a letter from my grandmother from who knows how many centuries ago." I said in a hushed voice.

Aro looked at me in confusion.

"I guess you can't remember much from your human life. But Aro . . . I might just be your great great granddaughter." I said.


	2. Surprises

**Aro's Pov. **

What a scent! Heidi has chosen someone with delicious blood. This human's blood smells sweet and mouthwatering. But I can tell this human has power. Its blood tells all.

The doors opened and I smiled at what Heidi has brought us. "Welcome to Volterre Tower!" I said to them.

Two of the guards quickly closed the doors and locked them. That's when the screaming started and the smell of blood growing stronger. I scanned the feeding looking for the human with that powerful blood. Looks like Alec found her before I did.

But he could not touch her. The girl stared at him and then looked around. Everyone was confused on why no one could touch her. Then the girl looked right at me.

She took a piece of very old paper out of her pocket and looked at me than at the paper.

I looked at her and said to the others "Leave her be for the moment."

When everyone got out of her way I got up and walked to her.

She looked at me and whispered, "Lord Volturi?" How she knows my old name from my human life, I have no clue.

I smiled at her and said, "Please. Call me Aro. And how, may I ask, do you know me?"

I tried to grab her hand but it was like a wall was between us. Only know did I pay attention to her appearance. She couldn't be a vampire. She had human blood. But maybe her soon to be power has started to work for her in her human form.

I felt the wall drop and she handed me the old piece of paper to me. It was a drawing of me from a time when I was human.

"I know you because of that drawing and a letter from my great great grandmother from who knows how many centuries ago." She said in a hushed voice.

I looked at her confused and a big surprise came from her lips.

"I guess you can't remember much from your human life. But Aro . . . I might just be your great great granddaughter." She said.

I grabbed her hand and all her thoughts came to me. Another species! One that even vampires didn't know exists. A very powerful race and yet they let the humans have the world. I wanted to know more but then her hand just passed right through my hand.

I looked up at Echo in amazement. She was in her shadow form. She looked like you could touch her but if you tried you would pass right through her.

Echo's skin was a dark gray and blackness outlined her body and her hair was a black wisp. Her black eyes covered all the white and you would think she was dead.

"How wonderful!" I said. "A powerful clan species and one is my great great granddaughter!"

I remember only the last bit of my human life. My last few weeks with the love of my life. I had made her pregnant and promised to marry her before anyone found out. But then a vampire attacked me and turned me.

I ran from my home. Scared that my love would reject me and/or fear me.

Echo must be my great great granddaughter.

"So you do remember my grandmother? You remember your human life?" Echo said.

I grinned at her and nodded. "I will never forget her. I just regret leaving her. I thought she would hate a vampire. But she was immortal too wasn't she?" I said.

Echo nodded with a smile. "Yes. But I don't know how long she lived or if she's even alive today." She said.

"Father, what is she? And why are you the only one who can touch her?" My dear Jane said.

I turned to her. "Echo is a Shadow Girl. A citizen of the Shadow People of the Dark Lands. They have so much power. They might just be more powerful then us." I said and saw Echo smirk. She knew that she and her kind were more powerful.

"You couldn't touch me because I didn't want you to. And you can stop trying to hurt me . . . I said stop! Stop or I'll turn it back on you!" Echo yelled at Jane.

"Jane, I would advise you to stop. You don't know what power she has." I said smiling.

Jane looked away from Echo. They looked cross with each other and I was so hoping that they would get along.

**Jane's Pov. **

I'm so annoyed! How many people in this world am I not allowed to hurt? This is not fair!

But I didn't withdraw my power because Aro told me to. I withdrew my power because I knew she could turn my power on me. I could just feel a sliver of pain and she was letting it grow, not stopping until I stopped.

I wanted to try again but then I saw the shadows moving from the corner of my eye. I looked at them and they were moving like they were alive.

I saw Echo smile, "Looks like Fate and Mica wanted to meet you too." She said.

That's when the shadows started to form into a human. They turned into human girls, but in one second they turned to whatever form Echo was in.

The only way I could tell them apart was their facial expressions. The smallest one had a snarl. The one close to Echo's height had eyes that were distant. And Echo had readable facial expressions.

"Grandfather, you should know already about Fate and Mica. And their powers." Echo said.

Aro nodded and smiled. "My I?" He said to them holding both his hands out to them.

The snarling girl looked at Echo in confusion but the distant one instantly grabbed Aro's hand. I saw Aro flinch. I've never seen him flinch. What did he see?

"I'm sorry if you saw something you didn't want to see. But my visions have a mind of their own. You must have se-" The distant girl stopped and fell to the floor.

The girl turned into her human form and was shuddering in pain. Everyone looked at me.

"Hey I didn't do it." I said. Aro shook his head. "No you didn't." He said.

Echo turned into her human form and kneeled on the floor. She put the shuddering girl's head on her lap and rubbed her arm.

"I'm sorry but we have no control for Fate's visions. They come when they want. I'm just glad that it isn't one of the fire visions she's been having lately." Echo said.

Fate's shuddering had become more violent and the other Shadow Girl (I think her name's Mica.) went to her human form so she can keep Fate from trying to knock out Echo.

"I'm sorry Grandfather but we'll have to catch up later. This vision of Fate's is a terrible one." Echo said shuddering. I know she just read Fate's mind. She had a look of knowing.

"That's all right Granddaughter. We'll talk later when your friend is well." Aro said. And with that the girls turned into their shadow forms and slid into the shadows back to wherever they came from.

**A/N: Okay this Chapter isn't very good. But please review! And tell me some ideas you all have for the next chapter!**

V

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**JUST CLICK THE BUTTON THAT SAYS**


	3. What she saw and the plan he made

A/N: Major sorry for not updating in months but I was working on a novel of mine that I hope will be published soon!

Echo's P.O.V.

I saw what Fate saw by just _touching _her. I was curious about how Aro knew about us so quickly so I concentrated on his eyes and got his power for a bit. And I saw a horrible sight.

It was I. With very dark blue eyes with red tints around the pupils.

We went back to the hotel we were staying at and I explained to Mica what was going on while Fate took a nape. She had a rough day so she needed the rest.

For awhile, Mica and I sat there in silence, listening to Fate's soft breathing, thinking. We had come to the conclusion that I would become a vampire one-day. But that's not what scared us. What scared us was what I saw after seeing myself.

A city in ruins, body's everywhere were bleeding and mauled, people Fate and I couldn't make out in the background ready to attack me. I was covered in blood and there were burns in my cloths.

"You think it's one of the 'maybe' visions Fate has once in awhile?" Mica said quietly after awhile.

I shrugged. "You never know when it comes to visions. They could come from the past, the future, or not happen at all. It could be my grandmother we were looking at, I don't know. But at the same time there is a possibility of me becoming a vampire and . . ." I stopped myself.

I couldn't see myself reeking such havoc on a city or anywhere. I prayed deeply that it was one of those maybe visions. Where it will only happen if you doing a certain thing.

I looked over at Fate and for the first time today, she didn't looked pained at all. She looked so peaceful and content. Like she never saw that vision or felt the pain that I gave to those people in that vision. She's not going to be happy when she wakes up.

Fate silently moaned in her sleep and Mica got up and sat next to her on the bed.

"I'll be right back." I said suddenly, getting up and walking towards the door.

"Where you going?" Mica said but I didn't answer as I walked out the door.

I walked quickly through the hotel hallways and down the elevator.

Aro's P.O.V.

That girl, Fate. She's seen things. Terrible things. Things that Alice Cullen might never be able to experience either.

She's been having visions with fire in it recently. But nothing was burning in front of her eyes. It was just her burning. She's been thinking that that's how she's going to die. But then that other vision came.

Echo will become a vampire. And to the looks of it, a powerful one.

I smiled to myself as I sat on the throne, watching as a few guards disposed of the corpses. I always wondered what had become of my child and if I could find my distant relatives but to avoid any problems, I decided against it.

But now Echo's here. She's going to turn into a vampire, in fact I'm thinking of when I should turn her. And I know she's going to be very useful. The Cullen's won't know how it happened. How there was a species more powerful then them and how one turned into a vampire, could destroy their city.

"Grandfather?" A girls' voice said from behind me.

I smiled and turned to Echo who had just appeared behind me. _I've got big plans for you Granddaughter. _

"Why hello Echo. How is your friend doing?"

**A/N: Hey guys. I need to know if my story is good so if you will can you please send me a review? I don't mind flames either, just means I have to work harder.**


End file.
